Five Minutes To Midnight
by stripedgoggles44
Summary: A mysterious blonde in the club? No way. Its not mello. Could Matt and mello really connect again after all these years? Better then the summary. SONGFIC!- Boys Like Girls- Five Minutes To Midnight. TWO CHAPTERS NOW :
1. On the DanceFloor

MattXMello MelloXMatt

Could Matt and Mello really reconnect after all these years? A Songfic dedicated to Matt and Mello.

5 Minutes to midnight Song fiction.

Disclaimer- Do NOT own Death note characters, the intended love between them or five minutes to midnight by Boys Like Girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt could hear the music even before he stepped inside the club.  
After convincing his 18 was really 21 he made his way into the thrumming club smugly.  
He took a look around. A thing he was doing more recently. After working the kira case, he knew none of his co workers, well by face, and he really didn't want to run into them accidently at a club.  
He sat down on a bar stool and orded a vodka and coke. After getting his drink he gulped down half of it and grimaced at the taste. He rolled his eyes half of it gone already and somewhere along the way he had swallowed the bit of cucumber on the side of the glass.  
He never really came here to pick up chicks. Well chicks had nothing to do with it. He was a bit suspicious he may be BI. But he hadn't really found anyone attractive since his days at WAMMY's.

Ahhh, wammy's, the house for geniuses. He was third, and there was always some competition between his best friend Mello and this other guy called Near. But Matt was never bothered. He was always on his PSP, or his PS2. Depending on which was charged. He could probably come first, if he wasn't lazy and had other ideas like giving himself lung cancer.  
He wasn't the only one with a fetish. There was near with his goddamn toys and fiddling with his hair whenever he was analysing someone.  
Then there was Mello. Quite possibly the love of his life. Well as close to love as he had ever known. Mello was a tough cookie, but he always stuck up for Matt, because they only had each other.  
Everyone at first thought he was a chick. Well it's not too hard to do. Mello, you see, had a bright blonde bang, which covered most of his face and a Blonde bob that looked like a halo. But Mello was as far from an angel as you could get. He kept a gun in his front of his black leather pants, chocolate in each hand, and he had his mood swings.  
Yes. It sounds like he was describing a girl. But he really wasn't.

As Matt got used to the rhythmic drumming of the music he started to look around at the waves of people around him. There was a couple at the bar, taking shots and looking way past the line of stability. There were a few giggle girls on stools a couple away from Matt, so he turned his head and pretended not to notice them.  
Only when his head was half way round did he spot a blonde on the dance floor. A leather clad blonde, with a chocolate in each hand.  
Matt smiled.  
It wasn't _his _Mello. It couldn't be. Mello swore when he left Wammy's that Matt would never have to see him again. A quick peck on the cheek and he had left, with his suitcase.  
So Matt went to the toilet, and checked from all angles whether the skinny ass on the dance floor was the skinny Mello he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

**Mello.**  
That guy is staring at me again.  
He kind of looks familiar. But I don't know where from.

OMG! It couldn't be. Mail?  
Or Matt. Well whatever he goes by he was always Matty to me. His skinny jeans, and combat boots, along with his goggles and godamn striped t-shirt. And his hair is still flame red. That boy hasn't changed at all. Well neither have I to be honest.  
"Hey Babe. Want to dance?"  
"Fuck Off Asshole." God. Why can't these guys see I'm a guy? Its not that frigging hard.  
Mello made his way through the crowd of people to get a better look Matt.  
He's still as skinny, but god he still smokes.

_"Brown eyes and lungs filled up with smoke  
Fast lives, stuck in the undertow  
You know all the places I want to go."_He knew all my secrets. All my places I plan to visit all the people I intended to kill.  
I wonder what he's being doing all these years. I left him literally heartbroken.  
He's smoking at the bar. And everyone is oblivious that this is a fire hazard. It's because he looks so godamn sexy with that thing in his mouth. Not a care in the world.

Matt.  
He's coming over. Godamn it is Mello. What the hell is he doing here in L.A?  
He's smiling. Probably because I look so fricking confused right now.  
Mello was always looking after me in the school. Whenever I was down, ill, or being pissed off by some of the people in wammy's he'd either shoot them of kick their asses.

_"I've got the sickness you've got the cure  
you've got the spark I've been looking for.  
And I've got a plan we walk out the door."_I wonder if I can make him want after me like he used to.

"Hey Matty. Want to dance?"  
Matt's head turned round so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash.

Mello's hand was outstretched and waiting for Matt to grab it.  
Tentatively he did. Mello was trouble with a capital T, but it didn't matter. Matt felt safer with Mello then he did without.

The song that came on was rather fast, so Mello grabbed held of Mast waist and pulled him toward him.  
Matt placed his hands on Mello's shoulders, and laughed.  
"What? Am I not doing this right?" Mello looked like a deer caught in headlights but it was cute for Matt. No one on earth gets to see this face this vulnerable, except for Matt.  
"Nope. You're doing just fine. 'Cept You is a little far away."  
Mello smiled at the compliment and purred like a cat but then his eyes shot open again, when he analysed what Matt had said.  
This wasn't the Matt he knew. The Matt he knew was quiet and repressed. However he was welcome to change.  
He pulled Matt closer and whispered in his ear.  
"Miss me Matty?"  
Matt melted right there. He had died and gone to heaven and all he had to say to that was "hallelujah."

"_Now you want to just let go  
Its time to roll down the windows  
Singing wohooo, yeah here we go"_Mello rolled his hips a little to show Matt what he had been missing over the last couple of years, earning a very throaty moan, that only Mello could hear because of the music.  
Matt at once, realising what he had done bit his lip, whilst cringing as Mello did it again.  
Mello looked up to the clock on his left. 11.55  
He didn't need any more time. He wanted this boy. In his apartment. And not just to play chess.  
Matt was thinking the music wasn't loud enough; his cries would be heard through the song.

"_Turn in up... Its five minutes to midnight  
you're coming home with me tonight  
Kick it up a notch, shaking me up, turn it up.  
Alright.  
Five minutes to midnight. You see our names in city lights  
Make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive."_Matt was ready to get the hell out of there, when Mello pulled him in for a full frontal kiss, that made him see Mello's head in his mind, only just realising he had closed his eyes; his foot was close to pinging upwards, like they do in the movies.

He's ready, Mello thought, so he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him through the crowd of people.

_"We could back up and leave all the things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
'Cos I need you more than just for tonight.  
Your a-a-all I care, I can't stop my breathing  
I'm weak and you are my medicine  
I won't stop until I'm under your skin."_Outside the wind hit them like a wave, and Matt saw Mello's Motorcycle. Bright red. Damn it. He loved riding just not without a helmet. However Mello winked as he skids off into the night. Matt felt comfortable with his arms around Mello's waist, and thought he could have a little fun.  
He hoisted himself a little further and put his tongue to Mello's ear. "Did you miss me Mello?"  
Mello almost stopped the bike. How could he concentrate on not killing them if matt was constantly teasing him? He smiled, and realised Matt knew what he was doing.  
_  
_"_Now you want to just let go  
Its time to roll down the windows  
Singing wohooo, yeah here we go"_"_Turn in up... Its five minutes to midnight  
you're coming home with me tonight  
Kick it up a notch, shaking me up, turn it up.  
Alright.  
Five minutes to midnight. You see our names in city lights  
Make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive."  
_  
_"And when the clock strikes twelve Your frowning at the boy going kiss and tell  
'Coz you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match, put it through the wind, see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still._

Turn in up... Its five minutes to midnight  
you're coming home with me tonight  
Kick it up a notch, shaking me up, turn it up.  
Alright.  
Five minutes to midnight. You see our names in city lights  
Make the clock stop, make your heart drop, and come alive."

Boy, they were going to have fun tonight ^. ^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note- I think I'm going to make this a two shot. Even though this wasn't much.  
Reviews and suggestions welcome. Flames also welcome. However i cannot be held resposible for my replys ^.^  
Feel free to make suggestions by messaging me :)  
Stripes X


	2. Mello

MXM Second Shot.  
Fight.

Getting off the motorcycle was the worst part.  
Matt didn't want to let go. After years of not holding Mello, not touching Mello, he never wanted to leave his touch.  
"Matt. You have to get off now."  
Reluctantly Matt climbed off Matt.  
Immediately after Mello got off the bike, Mello took Matt's hand in his and led him up to the apartment which was on the second floor.  
Mello rummaged around in his leather pockets and eventually found the key.  
He looked at matt and then led him into the apartment.  
It was nothing like it was on the outside.  
The outside was shabby and not Mello.  
But the inside? Wow.  
There was a massive plasma screen T.V on the wall, and about a million games consoles underneath, that Matt wasn't dying to touch and play.  
There were about five rooms from what matt could see, and the apartment was obviously a gist form L, or watari as there was a strawberry cheesecake in the middle of the island breakfast table, in the kitchen.  
But Matt couldn't take his eyes off the games console.  
"I brought them just for you... Matty."  
Matt snorted. He had almost forgotten that nickname. Mello had called it him in the club, but he had forgotten his 'pet name'.  
"Why? I don't live here? And you said I'd never have to see you again."  
Mello nodded.  
"They brought me closer to you matt."  
"Oh rig-"  
He never finished as mello had glomped him and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
Matt had run out of air but was reluctant to pull away.  
Fortunately Mello did first. He grabbed matt's hand and led him to the sofa, which by the way was like a king-size bed."  
Matt having a short attention span, blurted out- "Hey Mello, nice sofa, where did you ge-"Darn. Cut off again by Mello's lips.  
Matt ran his tongue over Mello's lip, asking, no begging for entrance, which Mello, happily gave.  
But as things were getting rather hot mello moaned into the kiss.  
"Ngnn Near."  
Matt froze. Half way down Mello's body, he looked up to see a frozen mello.  
"WHAT THE FUCK MELLO?!"  
"M-M-Matt I'm sorry, I've just got him on my mind a lot lately you know. Please continue."  
He got settled again. Matt just pushed off him and grabbed his shirt which had been carelessly thrown on the floor.  
"WELL IF HE'S ON YOU MIND SO MUCH, MAYBE YOU SHOULD FUCK HIM INSTEAD!"

_**"I'm running out of patience 'coz I can't believe what the hell im hearing.  
And speaking of hell it don't compare to this heat that i am feeling.  
I love you too much it shows.  
All my emotions go Out of control."**_

Mello looks up at Matt startled. Matt has grown balls.

"Matt I'm sorry okay?"  
Mello had learnt to say sorry in the last few days at Wammy's and probably had used it to his advantage.  
"NO MELLO! I don't want to hear it. I'm going."  
It came out as a roar at first but ended in nothing more as a whisper as tears fell down his cheeks.  
"But you don't know where you are. Please."

Matt just shook his head, grabbed his goggles and slammed the door leaving Mello to cry in silence.

"Good for you, bad for me.  
When I can hardly see from the tears that flow."

Matt's breathing had hitched and he was finding it hard to hold back the tears.  
Mello? Why did you do that to me?

Hell I'm not as smart, but I'm twice as handsome and have loved you for many more years then Near has. If near loves you.  
But now Matt was getting angry.  
Fuck mello. He didn't need him. Matt had gone years since seeing him; he could go another couple of years.  
But it was no good. He needed Mello.  
Like the earth needed sun or a person need food.  
He was so angry. Why was he so vulnerable? He sat down at a park bench and just before the sun came up, he kicked a garbage can over, and then went onto a destruction spree.

"Can't forget to breath slow.  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed.  
Coz, take it.  
Gain composure.  
Never lose composure."

"Not gonna lie, or even try, you got my world spinning  
And I aint the one to shoot the gun (boy that's mello)  
Coz that means you will be winning.  
_**I love you too much it shows.  
All my emotions go Out of control.  
**_"Can't forget to breath slow.  
Count from one to ten with my eyes closed.  
Coz, take it.  
Gain composure.  
Never lose composure."

He was about to attack another lamppost when he saw Mello come down the street, calling Matt's name.

Too late Mello had already spotted him.  
He was running to him; Matt was running away.  
A police cruiser pulled around the corner so he had to turn back. Anger blurring his vision and made a swipe for Mello.

"Somebody better hold me back.  
You're lucky I know how to act.  
So lucky I'm not going to attack.  
I'm being calm and cool  
Believe me its taking everything to just breathe"

A police officer stopped Matt before he could hit Mello.  
He looked at Mello, no love in his eyes, Just hatred.

Then Mello crumpled, and lay in a ball, while it was raining on the sidewalk of LA.  
Seeing Mello like that, hurt Matt, but he was too pissed off to say sorry.  
So he stuck his tongue out at mello, in the childish way he used to when they were kids. He wasn't saying sorry but, he was forgiving him.

And he knew that Mello loved him in that instant, when mello shot the police guards in the leg, and said  
"Back off bitches. He's mine."


End file.
